


從來都是Alpha的上司突然變成Omega是不是搞錯了什麼？

by yumeowo



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeowo/pseuds/yumeowo
Summary: ※自我流ABO設定注意※精神隸屬機相關設定捏造：精神隸屬機有所謂的CD時間（約莫數天），如果在這段期間內轉移精神數次會造成記憶斷層※想了很久還是不知道旦那該翻成什麼，所以我選擇寫原文
Relationships: Gueira/Bondrewd (Made in Abyss), グェボ
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	從來都是Alpha的上司突然變成Omega是不是搞錯了什麼？

前線基地在一大早召開了例行集會。

不免俗的就是報告當週的實驗結果，以及研擬下一週的探窟計畫，一切都如往常般平凡無奇──除了從波多爾多身上飄來一股奇異的香味以外。

察覺到這點的古艾拉從昏昏欲睡的狀態打起精神，就站在最前頭的他很確定味道的來源是波多爾多，在他的印象中，他的上司是沒有擦香水這種習慣的，那麼味道的來源究竟是什麼呢？古艾拉懷著疑惑，繼續聽著波多爾多的例行報告，一邊等待著適合的提問時機。

「……那麼，本周預計的探勘進度就如我剛才所言，請問各位有什麼問題嗎？」

「旦那，您的身上好像有奇怪的味道？」

在波多爾多的探窟報告進行到一個段落時，古艾拉終於找到機會舉起手發問。

「哎呀，你發現了嗎？不愧是古艾拉呢。」

「哈哈，沒什麼啦……」

「這是因為昨天在探窟時出了一點意外，所以換了新的身體，但因為我的一時疏忽，導致我沒有發現這副身體的性別……是Omega。」

「什麼？Omega？」

波多爾多的一番話讓眾多祈手為之震驚，由於成為前線基地的祈手前都必須通過基本的身體檢測，只有性別為Alpha的人才具有通過資格，理由很簡單，相同性別的群體就不會被彼此的氣味所影響，控制起來也較容易，考慮到探窟需要大量的身體勞動，Alpha自然是三種性別中最優先的考慮。

「這個祈手似乎是藉著遺物的能力暫時隱藏了性別，才能通過最初的體檢，不過一旦由我掌控精神，遺物似乎就失去了效用，原本的性別也就暴露了……而且昨天才剛轉移過意識，短時間內再度轉移的話容易出問題，暫時都只能使用這具身體了……再說我也挺想體驗看看做為一個Omega會是什麼感覺的。」對台下的嘈雜視而不見，波多爾多泰然自若地接續說道，「對了，我還得補充一點，這具身體不只是Omega，而且是即將進入發情期的Omega。」

「發情期？」

包含古艾拉在內，幾乎所有祈手都忍不住脫口大喊，這對長期使用抑制劑而非被性行為所滋潤的Alpha們來說，眼前的Omega──還是即將發情的Omega──就如同走入永偽蟲巢穴的活餌，絕對是個十足的誘惑，Omega本人卻絲毫不覺自己又投下了一顆震撼彈。

儘管祈手們都是訓練有素的黑笛，但總有一些定力稍嫌不足的、又或是才剛加入沒多久的新人，一聽到Omega就本能地起了反應，不出幾分鐘，祈手中就開始出現不小的動亂，甚至還有被Omega氣味引誘而意圖靠近波多爾多的祈手，只是在波多爾多打算展開防衛前，就被正好在場的花園先一步打暈。

「哎呀，看來是得讓大家進入同步模式一陣子了。」

「……卿，這樣會更麻煩。要是沒了自我，他們只會更失控而已。」看似唯一不受影響的花園否決了波多爾多的提議，接著塞了一包藥包到古艾拉手中，「這是給你的抑制劑，份量有點不夠，撐個一陣子還算堪用就是了。你帶著卿去隔離室吧，這裡我處理。」

「好、好喔……」

心想著真不愧是戰鬥人員的古艾拉馬上服下了藥包裡的抑制劑，打算帶著波多爾多離開集合地，但光是說服波多爾多來到隔離室就耗費了他不少心力，一路上還得防止他總是隨心所欲的上司又冒出什麼想法，平時那個在外人面前成熟穩重的黎明卿任性起來簡直比孩子還令人難以招架，話雖如此，最後他仍是成功達成了花園派給他的任務。

「旦那，請您暫時別出這裡一步啊。」

「哎呀……好吧。」

古艾拉在關上金屬門的前一刻，對著隔離室裡頭的波多爾多再次叮囑。

見波多爾多沒有反抗的意圖（當然真要反抗的話他也無能為力），他便轉上門鎖，隨後長嘆一口氣。

他繞回仍處在混亂中的集合地，經過好一番折騰，才與花園好不容易制服了因波多爾多的氣味而陷入瘋狂的祈手們，剩下還有一部份還未定期服用抑制劑的祈手也轉交由醫療班處置，而在帶著波多爾多暫時隔離起來後自己倒也沒什麼事情了，正想著回房間休息時，在轉角處古艾拉便感受到了異樣。

濃烈的Omega味道先一步撲鼻而來，下一秒撞進來的人影正如他所料。

「旦那……！」

「哎呀。」理應待在隔離室裡的波多爾多一點也沒有逃脫被發現的尷尬，只是平淡地做出反應。

「怎麼跑出來了？」古艾拉問。

「因為想到了改進上次那個實驗的方法，有想要測試的東西，所以就出來了。」波多爾多給出了十分符合他性格的回答。

「真是的……現在外頭還是很混亂啊。」古艾拉無奈地隔著面具扶著額頭，「總之旦那先跟我來。」他拉起波多爾多的手，不由分說地往其中一條通道前進。

「等等、古艾拉，我想先去──」

「跟我來就對了！」

被古艾拉這麼強硬的態度給說服，波多爾多不再吭聲，任由古艾拉領著他繞過幾條主要的幹道，一路避開祈手們回到了古艾拉的房間，之所以會選擇選擇帶著波多爾多回到自己的房間，一方面是因為波多爾多已經走得離隔離室太遠，另一方面則當然是出自於私心。

古艾拉讓波多爾多進到房裡後，他便立刻關上門，不想讓後者身上任何一絲Omega的氣味洩漏出去。他貼在門上聽了一陣子外頭的動靜，注意到附近並沒有被氣味吸引而來的祈手後，背抵著房門大大吁了一口氣。

「你很緊張呢，古艾拉。基地裡面有這麼危險嗎？」與仍然戰戰兢兢的古艾拉呈現極端的對比，波多爾多絲毫沒有身為騷亂源頭的自覺。

「那是當然的！要是用這副身體在外面繼續亂晃的話，絕對會被襲擊的……畢竟這具身體也不是戰鬥用的對吧？不只會引起騷動，搞不好也會在能使用精神隸屬機之前平白折損新的身體，對旦那來說不是件好事吧？」古艾拉半是著急半是無奈，就連他也無法習慣平時總是不出紕漏的黎明卿在某些方面卻是令人難以置信的遲鈍。

「這倒是呢。」波多爾多點頭表示同意。「你考慮的很周全，古艾拉。擅自出來真是抱歉。」

「呃、旦那別這麼說……我只是……」面對上司誠摯的道歉，反倒讓古艾拉有些擔待不起，尷尬地擺擺手要波多爾多別在意。「總之先待在我的房間吧，晚一點等花園前輩把狀況控制住了再回去隔離室。」

「那就暫時打擾了。」波多爾多說，在古艾拉的床邊坐了下來。

古艾拉選擇坐在書桌前而不是波多爾多的身旁，主要還是因為就算服用過抑制劑，處於發情期的Omega對他一個年輕力盛的Alpha來說無疑是致命的吸引，儘管Omega並沒有對他做出任何具有挑逗意味的行為，光是待在同個房間裡，他就能感覺到波多爾多身上的氣味正有意無意地搔著他的癢處，使他心頭蕩漾。不過，抑制劑仍然發揮了作用，要不然他現在不會還保有著『黎明卿是不可僭越的上司』這種認知。

「……哎呀。」

正當古艾拉的理智與本能互相激烈拉扯時，波多爾多發出了一聲感嘆。

「怎麼了？」

「這具身體似乎因為你的關係，陷入了不得了的情況呢。」波多爾多說，面具也微微下傾。

「不得了的情況？」古艾拉跟著波多爾多的視線往波多爾多的下半身看去。

「雖然外表看不出來，但是現在褲檔裡全濕透了。」波多爾多平鋪直敘地說出了十分具有衝擊性的事實，語氣卻冷靜地彷彿只是在闡述一件再平常也不過的日常瑣事。

他歪了歪頭，做出了猜測。「這就是所謂的發情期嗎？」

古艾拉腦內理智與本能的平衡在這瞬間崩毀。

但波多爾多並沒有察覺到自己正在加速這一切的發生，反而因為Omega的發情本能與Alpha的濃烈氣味更加按捺不住生理反應。

「啊啊……雖然對你感到很失禮……但如果不先安慰一下這裡的話……無法平靜下來呢……」他隔著布料，用手摩擦著微微隆起的褲頭，平時沉穩的聲音逐漸蒙上了一層情慾的色彩，來回試探著Alpha的底線。

眼前的景象讓古艾拉簡直快要把持不住，全身的血液正急速匯聚到下半身。

「古艾拉。」突然，波多爾多望向他問。「你能標記我嗎？」

「欸？」

接二連三的直白發言讓古艾拉瀕臨當機，比被精神隸屬機支配時還要混亂。腦袋裡塞滿了成千上萬「旦那要我標記他？」的問句，過於衝擊的發展差點讓他都要失去了對標記這個詞的認知。

「定期派去奧斯拿抑制劑的祈手們大概還需要幾天才能回來，我的確是還想多體驗Omega的身體，但一直維持這樣的狀態……不管是對我，還是對大家來說都很困擾吧？」

「這麼說是沒錯，但……」

「要是能被標記的話，就能安心地研究發情期的生理反應了。」

果然是因為這樣的理由啊。古艾拉壓下了心底的吐槽。換作是別人的話肯定也會被提出這樣的要求吧？意識到自己並不是特別的存在，只是憑藉著幸運而得到了這樣的機遇，古艾拉感到失落的同時，又為自己居然現在還能保有除了性慾以外的情緒反應感到意外。

「不願意嗎？」沒有與其同步的波多爾多自然沒辦法讀出古艾拉的內心小劇場，只把部下的沉默當作是拒絕。「那麼，我只好去找其他人了。」

「──旦那請留步！」一見到對方打算起身離開，古艾拉的嘴動得比腦袋還快，下意識便叫住了波多爾多。「果然還是我來吧。」

「你願意承擔這個責任嗎？那真是太好了，古艾拉。」波多爾多語帶笑意。「對象是你的話，我也感到比較放心呢。」

又是一針見血正中紅心。這人肯定是故意的，只因為有趣所以操弄著他人的情緒。古艾拉想。哪有Alpha能夠拒絕Omega的邀請呢？不，倒不如說，哪有人能夠拒絕他呢？

話雖如此，古艾拉也沒有任何厭惡之意，心底反倒是因為能讓對方感到有趣而漾起了一股異樣的甜蜜。

通過了波多爾多的默許，古艾拉卸下了兩人下半身的所有衣著與身上多餘的裝備，自己則是壓在對方的身上，昂然挺立的熱物貼著波多爾多的腹部，上頭因充血而腫脹的筋絡已然顯示出想要進入Omega的劇烈渴望。

「哎呀……哎呀哎呀哎呀。」波多爾多看向古艾拉的下身，忍不住發出了讚嘆，口吻像是在端詳著什麼稀有遺物。「實在是非比尋常的尺寸啊……真是驚人。」

波多爾多所言不假，由於古艾拉的身高超過兩米，性器正好與身高成比例的狀況下自然也是擁有傲人的長度，雖然Alpha的尺寸本就比起其他性別來的大，但古艾拉的甚至是能被稱作是凶器的程度。

「……之前老是因為尺寸被拒絕的說。」古艾拉有些不好意思地搔搔頭，「不過那個……真的可以嗎？由我來標記什麼的……」

「啊啊，當然的。」認為單憑口頭的同意不足以說服對方，波多爾多主動用手指將明顯濕淋淋的穴口給撐開，露出裡頭溫潤的肉色的同時還能看見中間牽起一道透明的晶瑩。

「因為已經足夠濕潤了，直接插進來也沒關係喔。」

即使古艾拉早就有過性經驗，這次的對象卻完全不是以往可以比擬的。波多爾多不只作為上司、更是作為信仰對象一般的崇高存在，能夠標記他，把他當成是自己的所有物，這種事情他根本想都沒想過，就算的確懷抱著由尊敬昇華而成的愛意，他也從沒考慮過佔有波多爾多的可能性。

「那麼、失禮了，旦那。」

他試圖壓抑住失速的心跳，對準了入口後一下子頂了進去。靠著Omega的自體潤滑機制，就連古艾拉這種看似難以推進的尺寸都能順利地容納到末端。

「──唔！」

在性器整根沒入的剎那，一聲古艾拉從沒聽過的尖細呻吟從波多爾多的面具底下溢出。與此同時，波多爾多弓起背脊不住地痙攣，濃白的液體噴濺在兩人的上衣之間。

「不是吧、一插進去就……？」古艾拉嘖嘖稱奇，「簡直太過色情了……」

究竟是這具身體原本就比一般的Omega來得敏感，還是因為受波多爾多的精神干擾使然，古艾拉已經放棄思考，現下的狀況也不容許他分神去考慮如此複雜的問題。

波多爾多剛從高潮中恢復，喘息從粗重漸趨平緩。他將手按在古艾拉的肩膀，施力拉近彼此的距離，起伏的胸膛緊貼著對方。「古艾拉……快點、動起來……」

原本還考慮著該怎麼以溫柔且不失尊敬的方式來完成標記的要求，但在波多爾多顫抖著聲音在他耳邊吐出這句話時，交配的本能便支配了他的思緒，他往後抽出一部份，又用力地撞進去，一下子就把頂弄的速度加快到最高點，每一次抽送都能帶出不少黏膩，而隨之發出的水聲交織著肉體碰撞的聲音，偶爾夾雜著面具底下交替傳出的喘息與呻吟，佔據了整個房間。

「等、慢點──唔、唔嗯……古、古艾拉……」

「恕難從命啊……」

並不理會波多爾多的請求，古艾拉仍是毫不保留地擺動腰部，在狹窄炙熱的甬道來回抽插，他感覺波多爾多掐在自己肩上的手指又往內陷了一些，可對方的聲音卻沒有透露出任何難受的意味，更多的是歡愉，全身浸淫在這新奇又陌生的快感之中，每一次呻吟彷彿都在歌頌著原始人類發展出來的交配本能。

「啊、啊……太、太棒……太棒了……」波多爾多的話語被雜亂無章的撞擊切成零碎的片段，毫無喘息的間隙，而古艾拉像是被鼓舞般地更加賣力挺進，換來更多波多爾多不加掩飾的讚美。

波多爾多喊他的名字，古艾拉、古艾拉，一聲又一聲，幾乎讓他為之瘋狂。那能讓他明白現在佔有著黎明卿的人是誰，是他，是他獲得了這個至高無上的權力，是他把那從未被人玷汙過的存在壓在身下狠狠貫穿。沒能用言語表達出他滿溢而出的愛慕，就用行動來代替，他的下腹竄起一陣熱流，那是高潮來臨的前兆，同時也感覺到Omega的生殖腔內已為此做好準備，等著被Alpha所填滿。

「……哎呀？」並沒有如預想般的被灌入滾燙的液體，反倒是在高潮之際發現到對方突如其來的抽離，而上衣的確也沾上了幾道濃稠的白濁，波多爾多不禁發出了疑問。

「抱歉啊旦那……射裡面的話就會變成永久性的標記了，要是旦那沒有繼續使用這具身體的話，對我來說有點麻煩啊。」古艾拉一邊解釋，一邊趕緊拿了塊手帕擦拭波多爾多身上的髒汙。

「或許可以跟這個祈手發展一些情感上的連結喔？我並不介意基地裡面有這樣的關係存在呢。」波多爾多提議道。

「那就不必了。」古艾拉飛快地拒絕。「畢竟不是旦那的話……」

「嗯？」

「啊不，沒事沒事。」

古艾拉嘴上沒說，心裡卻暗自慶幸在最後一刻拾回的理智讓他想起波多爾多不會永遠是這具身體的主人，所以只做了暫時性的標記，他可不想在波多爾多轉移精神後還得負責照顧起這個可憐Omega的生理需求。

「標記似乎已經起作用了。」察覺到自己身上已經留下了Alpha的氣味，波多爾多滿足地稱讚：「你果然很棒呢，古艾拉。」

古艾拉只是嘿嘿兩聲作為回應。接著，兩人在沉默中各自套回散落在地板的衣物與裝備，明明幾分鐘前還在床上激烈交纏，卻沒有殘留一絲性愛的事後餘韻，反而是尷尬的氣氛無限蔓延著。

此時此刻的古艾拉，只有一個想法。雖然可恥，但還是挺有用的。

「我……我突然想到實驗室那裡還有東西沒收拾完，我、我先過去一趟！旦那就在這裡休息吧！」

不等波多爾多回應，古艾拉便一股腦地從房裡逃了出去。

在漫無目的地繞了前線基地一圈後，他才終於停下腳步，重新整理思緒，回憶起方才發生在自己房間裡的種種，簡直荒謬地彷彿是場夢，可慾望發洩過後襲來的疲累卻提醒他這一切都是鐵錚錚的事實。

思及至此，古艾拉倍感頭疼，於是最後他決定去抽根菸，暫時讓思緒冷卻下來。

※

隔天一早，波多爾多又再度召集了前線基地的祈手們。經過了一晚，也幾乎所有人都使用了抑制劑，進入安定期。雖然大多數人不明白為何黎明卿在騷亂發生不久後又執意在一群Alpha面前現身，但最後全數還是順從地聚集在集合地點。

「各位，我有件重要的事情想要宣布。」

波多爾多站在講台前說道。為了避免上次的暴動再度發生，穿著白外套的花園也隨侍在側，身上全副武裝儼然是做好萬全的準備。

但不消多久底下的祈手們就發現了黎明卿身上的異狀，開始議論紛紛。

「卿的味道好像……消失了？」

「可是Omega專用的抑制劑不是還要等幾天才能送來嗎？」

「不是吧，與其說消失，比較像是混進了某種帶有敵意的氣味……等等、難道是有誰標記了卿──」

「這幾天引起基地內不小的騷亂，我感到非常抱歉。但關於發情期的問題，我已經解決了。」波多爾多清清喉嚨，打斷了祈手們的竊竊私語。在所有人仍滿是疑惑時，他向古艾拉的方向張開雙臂，表揚般地說道：「這一切都得感謝古艾拉好好地安撫了這具身體喔。」

此話一出，古艾拉嚇得大叫：「欸、不是、旦那，別說出來啊！」

完全沒有聽出古艾拉的顧慮，甚至還以為是對方在謙虛，波多爾多走下講台來到古艾拉的身旁拍拍他的肩膀。「這沒什麼好害臊的，古艾拉。那麼，大家可以回到各自的崗位了，實驗推遲了好幾天，今天必須加緊進度才行呢。」

說完，波多爾多便瀟灑離去，只留下古艾拉愣愣地站在原地。

「古艾拉……你居然……」

「為什麼是你……」

「呃、這個、是旦那要我……」

「卿的身體……就這樣被你給……」

對古艾拉居然能夠被黎明卿臨幸的祈手們感到憤恨不平，團團包圍住古艾拉，不留任何讓他足以脫逃的餘地。

「喂！你們這些臭Alpha別靠過來！做決定的可不是我啊！」成為眾矢之的的古艾拉一邊試圖逃離祈手們組成的包圍網，一邊向花園傳遞求救訊號，後者卻只是聳聳肩往牆邊靠去，雙手橫在胸前，一副等著看好戲的模樣，完全沒有想要幫忙的意思。

古艾拉頓時感到無比絕望。

「你這混蛋！」祈手們一擁而上，粗魯地扒掉古艾拉身上的衣物，「給我用裸吊好好反省！」

「旦那救命──！」

Omega的發情危機已經暫時解除，前線基地的騷亂卻似乎還未平息。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我的心理狀態：  
> 好想看ABO → 但ABO這種綁定身體的設定對黎明來說根本毫無意義 → 可是如果黎明一直都是使用A的身體某天突然換到了O的身體就能體會從沒經歷過的發情期 → 實在太好看，簡直神發想，搞完期末立即開寫 → ABO好難寫可是好想寫打炮我要堅持下去 → 這麼好看的劇情怎麼被我寫成這樣（現在在這）
> 
> 想不到標題的時候就是套用輕小說體的最佳時刻  
> 寫完才發現BUG好多，例如為什麼用了抑制劑還能讓Omega發情，因為這是劇情需要（幹）其他實在沒心力修了第一次嘗試ABO真的好難  
> 沒有很遵照ABO的原始設定去寫，假性標記就當作是體液交換但是不內射，覺得咬脖子很好看但沒有塞進去這個橋段的空間，有興致咬脖子就沒時間拔出來了（莫名符合邏輯）
> 
> 在想劇情的時候腦袋裡都是花園學長把抑制劑塞到塞到詛咒針裡面一人一發的畫面（但沒有寫出來）


End file.
